Our Horrid Luck
by Hope-Hikari
Summary: She was such a sweetheart. So why? All her dreams crashed. She was always so kind. I knew... It was just our luck. Blue's pov. Slight AU


Hope: Well… Another practice writing story. This one a tragedy. Is it weird that while I love reading humour, I have a knack for writing tragedy yet it's the opposite for my best friend? Her comedies get everyone laughing like idiots but she loves reading tragedy stories such as Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events. Ah, that's life I guess. Anyway, moving on, the warnings for this one is character death. And Blue is really really sickly. Well, I don't own Pokespe and I hope you enjoy this story. The prompts were once again given by my friends. Introducing:

_A Dream That Can Never be Achieved due to Luck and Heartbreak_

Also known as:

_Our Horrid Luck_

_Prompts: __**Luck. Dream that can never be achieved. Heartbreak.**_

* * *

My sister had the best dream. Well, to say that it was a dream would be a lie. She has tons of them. All of them were kind. Each of them ridiculously large and seemingly unreachable. Blue always was a dreamer.

"_Hey Blue, when I grow up, I'm going to be a teacher! A kind one!"_

All throughout my life, I remember Yellow running around the house telling us her dreams. She could never choose which of us to tell about her dreams first. She'd run to the kitchen to tell mom, only to run into the garage to tell dad before even speaking a word. She'd run back and forth, unable to decide before finally deciding that I should be the first to know and running to my room. She wouldn't tell me about just her dreams, no.

"_You know… I saw a cat get bullied today… Maybe I should become a vet…"_

She'd start by telling me about her day, school, cafeteria food, teachers, friends, everything and anything she could think of. Everything that I could never experience. Despite obviously bursting at the seams to tell me about her new dream, she would always calm down and tell me everything that I've ever wanted to know about everyday life. That was my darling sister, she was such a sweetheart. Always thinking first about others before herself.

"_I think I'll open an orphanage. Then, I can help so many people!"_

Even her dreams, they were never for only herself. They were always for the sake of another. I love that about her. She was selfless and kind. I wanted more than anything else for her to achieve those dreams not for everyone else's happiness. But for her own. I wanted to forever see that innocent cheerful smile she always wore.

"_Someday, I'll be a doctor. Then I can help you stop being so sickly all the time and we can play together!"_

"Yellow…" I had once asked, "You have so many dreams… Which will you actually achieve?"

"All of them!" She answered cheerfully, "I'll achieve all of them! That's my greatest dream!"

It sounded impossible to me, but I didn't want to burst her bubble. Surely… If I did that, her smile would disappear right? I didn't want that. Her smile was my lucky charm. I've always imagined myself getting better and being able to run around like a normal person. But even in those dreams, I was always being pulled by her ever present smile. Yellow was and forever will be the only reason that I'm doing my best to recover from this illness of mine. Her smile was a permanent feature on her face. It shouldn't ever disappear. With Yellow's child-like optimism, I was sure that it would never have a reason to.

One day, I got a phone call. That call changed my life.

"YELLOW WAS IN AN ACCIDENT!?" I screamed, terror overwhelming me. Mom and dad were working. I was the only one in the house. The only one who knew.

_Please let her be okay._

Somehow, I managed to run to the hospital without collapsing, tears streaming down my face. There, I saw Yellow. For once she wasn't smiling. She wasn't even conscious! I knew then and there that there was no hope left for her. The doctor said there was. He was lying.

Really… It was just our luck. Our horrid rotten luck.

That day, Yellow stopped smiling. All of her dreams crashed, never to be realized. And… so did mine…

* * *

Hope: SORRY YELLOW! She's my favourite character but I- *sobs*

Light: (My main OC) I thought you said you were going to kill Blue… Again…

Hope: Yellow fit the role of optimistic little sister better… I can't believe that I killed her… WAAAAH!


End file.
